


La alegría de la huerta

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es que a Nijimura no se le puede llevar a ninguna fiesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La alegría de la huerta

**Author's Note:**

> Dos anons me pidieron en Tumblr un fic donde apareciesen los personajes desmadrándose. He aquí mi intento por complacerles.

**I.  
** **_(O cómo Nijimura se aburre como una ostra)_ **

¡Y un jamón iban a permitir ellos que Nijimura se fuese del club sin una fiesta a lo grande! Sería de desagradecidos no rendirle homenaje a aquel que fue un buen capitán, un gran compañero y seguramente el mejor amigo de alguien. No el de Kise Ryouta, eso estaba claro, pero fijo que alguien sí lo tenía en altísima estima. Y se lo merecía, ¿eh? Que parecía buen chico.

—¡Qué buena idea, Ki-chan! —exclamó Momoi— Nijimura-senpai ha hecho mucho por nosotros, así que lo mínimo es hacerle una fiesta por todo lo alto.

—Si hay chuches, yo me apunto.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Akashi? —preguntó Midorima, el enemigo número uno de la diversión.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Momoi: Nijimura-san merece una despedida digna.

Decidido: ¡había que organizar el fiestorro del siglo!

***  
  
Aomine, al ver la lista de la compra, quiso preguntarles a Momoi y Kise qué entendían ellos por “fiestorro”.  
  
***  
  
—Esto es indigno —bufó Midorima. Para ser una persona que presumía de ser impecable, estaba haciendo un verdadero estropicio con el pegamento. Encima se enfadaba.

—Calla, Midorimacchi, y sigue haciendo gorritos.

Luego estaba Kise Ryouta que, pese a sus atroces habilidades a la hora de dibujar, era un genio en todo lo demás. Parecía un profesor de Plástica o el presentador de algún programa de manualidades para niños.

***  
  
¿De quién había sido la idea de dejar que Aomine se encargase del cartel? Seguramente la misma persona que no protestó al permitir que fuese Akashi quien elaborase el  _planning_  detallado de la fiesta.

—¿Tienes alguna queja, Kise?

—Pues mira, ahora que lo dices… ¿En serio te parece que  _eso_  será divertido? Quiero decir, ya sabes cómo es Nijimura-senpai…

—Por supuesto que será divertido —Akashi sonrió como si fuese a explicar algo, pero se quedó mirando a Kise Ryouta sin decir nada.

***  
  
Llegó el gran día en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Convencer a Sanada de que les dejase usar la sala del club fue pan comido en cuanto supo que era una fiesta para Nijimura (incluso parecía que quería unirse…), así que, una vez preparado todo, solo quedaba un paso esencial: ¡embaucar a Nijimura!

Por su belleza, gracia natural y simpatía inigualable, la única persona que podría llevar a cabo tal empresa sería Kise Ry…

—Propongo a Momoi-san.

—¡Tetsu-kun, no tengo palabras! Pues muy bien, lo haré.

…Momoi, por supuesto. Ella se encargaría de guiar a Nijimura hacia la felicidad.

***  
  
El primer paso era interceptar a Nijimura por los pasillos. Estaba junto a unos compañeros de clase que, nada más ver a Momoi, la inspeccionaron de arriba abajo y sonrieron como unos depravados. El único que permanecía firme y sensato, cómo no, era su querido excapi.

—¿Momoi? ¿Necesitas algo?

—Necesito que me hagas un favor, senpai —dijo con una vocecilla vulnerable, jugueteando con los dedos y sin mirar a Nijimura a los ojos.

Mejor. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiese topado con una mueca más llena de confusión que de embobamiento adolescente.

—¿Pero ha pasado algo? ¿ _Estás_  bien?

—Porfi, ¡ven conmigo!

Momoi agarró de la muñeca a Nijimura, que no tuvo más remedio que seguirla mientras sus compañeros se ahogaban en las aguas verdes y fangosas de la envidia.

***  
  
Nijimura llegó a la sala del club con las garras de Momoi aún alrededor de su muñeca.  Iba a enseñarle la marca que le había dejado a cualquiera que insinuase que las chicas eran frágiles y débiles.

—¿La sala del club? —Nijimura arqueó una ceja y miró a Momoi sin saber bien qué hacer.

Momoi no le dijo nada; solo le dedicó la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en mucho tiempo y abrió la puerta entre risas mal contenidas.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos los mocosos confinados en un par de metros cuadrados.

El corazoncillo sensible de Nijimura sintió gratitud hacia la humanidad, hacia La Creación en sí misma, por haber podido presenciar aquel momento.

Se sintió querido.

***  
  
Ignorando el cartel con faltas de ortografía de Aomine (eso de “capitan arcohiris” hacía un poco de daño a la vista) y la música del año de la pera que había escogido Midorima, estaba todo bastante bien. Comida había a patadas y todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban un gorrito multicolor elaborado con las manos de porcelana y donaire de Kise Ryouta.

Fue Kuroko el que tuvo el honor de colocarle su gorrito a Nijimura, que tuvo que agacharse para que su compañero — _casi_  excompañero— no tuviese que subirse a una banqueta.

—Que dé comienzo la celebración —anunció Akashi con gesto ceremonioso—. Primera actividad: el bingo.

—El bingo —repitió Nijimura con incredulidad.

—No te preocupes. —Midorima se ajustó las gafas—. Nuestro signo goza de buena suerte hoy.

Kise Ryouta obligó a Nijimura, que de alegría de la huerta tenía poco, a sentarse en la silla más cómoda de todas.

***  
  
No era cuestión de pensar mal del pobre Nijimura, pero daba la sensación de que se iba a quedar dormido de un momento a otro. Como para no, por otra parte, teniendo en cuenta lo  _aburrido_  que era Akashi para decir los números.

—¡BINGO! —exclamó Kise Ryouta en puro éxtasis.

—Ya tenemos ganador —anunció Akashi—. El primer premio es una chapa con el logo de Teikou. Nijimura-san, por favor, ven a por tu regalo.

—¡Pero si he ganado yo!

—Te jodes, que la fiesta no es para ti.

De mala gana, casi como si estuviese a punto de recoger un examen que creía suspenso, Nijimura se levantó y fue a por su chapa. La examinó con detenimiento y se la mostró a los demás, que aplaudieron eufóricos. Fue un momento un poco extraño.

***  
  
El momento de la  _selfie_  habría sido mucho más digno si Murasakibara no hubiese tapado a Nijimura.

***  
  
Entre la música de DJ Mido Rima, la comida inexistente —Murasakibara y Aomine habían dado lo mejor de sí para zamparse todo en tiempo récord— y los gorritos multicolor, Nijimura llegó a barajar la posibilidad de saltar por la ventana y marcarse una huida de lo más melodramática.

—¡Un hurra por Nijimura-senpai! —Momoi  levantó su vaso de zumo de melocotón y los demás la imitaron sin pensar mucho en si aquello era o no ridículo.

Nijimura seguía sin entender qué estaba sucediendo.

  
**II.**  
**_(Nijimura y aquello de “ten cuidado con lo que deseas”)_ **

Endiosar la vida universitaria cuando el punto álgido de la misma era ir a un puto  _izakaya_  era algo que Nijimura no iba a hacer jamás. Había cosas que sí estaban bien, como tener algo más de libertad con respecto al instituto y poder beber alcohol sin estarse saltando la ley a la torera.

El  _izakaya_  aquel no era nada del otro mundo. Los precios estaban desorbitados, sí, pero al menos la comida estaba bien y al  _sake_  nada podía reprocharle. Eso sí, las alitas de pollo estaban flojas. Al final Nijimura se estaba atiborrando a  _edamame_.

—Nijimura-kun, ¿te gusta mucho el  _edamame_? —La chica que estaba a su lado (¿cómo se llamaba?) lo miró risueña— ¡A mí también!

Qué curioso. Para ser alguien a quien le gustaba el  _edamame_ , aún no había probado bocado. Tal vez no se supiese siquiera el nombre de varios compañeros suyos, pero Nijimura sí que estaba bien atento a quién se atiborraba a  _edamame_ y quién no. Tenía que controlar quiénes eran sus enemigos.

La chica esta se le agarró al brazo como una lapa y le empezó a hablar de cosas que a Nijimura, sinceramente, le daban igual. Ya se notaba el olorcillo del licor afrutado en el aliento de su compañera, que cada vez se acercaba más y más y Nijimura no sabía cómo decirle que no estaba interesado en ella sin parecer un imbécil.

—Cómo liga el Nijimura… —El imbécil de enfrente se empezó a reír, quizás más motivado por el alcohol que por la situación en sí.

—¿Te quieres callar? Y tú, maja, deja de sobarme tanto.

—Me encanta cuando te haces el duro —ronroneó la chica aquella.

Qué horror. Nada desearía más Nijimura en esta vida que encontrar la excusa perfecta para salir de allí pitando. Claro que para eso necesitaría ayuda divina.

Un milagro, o algo así.

—Ahí va, pero si es Nijimura-sennnpai.

Nijimura levantó la vista al escuchar aquella voz. Le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no sabía dónde ubicarla. Se veía que el  _sake_ , capullo como era, estaba empezando a surtir efecto.

Ante él, en medio de un  _izakaya_  no tan perdido de Kabukicho, el barrio rojo de la capital, estaba Aomine Algo —no recordaba su nombre de pila— con una sonrisa tan chulesca como ebria.

Vaya, no se había esperado que lo de “milagro” resultase ser tan literal.

—¿Aomine?

—El mismo. Buaaaah,  _tío_. Quién diría que te iba a ver en Kabu… Kabuk… Bueno, _aquí_.

Los compañeros de Nijimura observaban a Aomine como si fuese una fiera que se acabase de escapar del circo.

—Nijimura-kun, ¿quién es este chico? Es altísimo…

—Nijimura-sennnpai, ¿y esta tía? Ya sabía yo que eras un tío de verdad, que te iban las peras graaandes —Aomine se empezó a morir de la risa y Nijimura, más que nadie, quería matarlo ahí mismo—. Y eso que Kise decía que eras g…

—¡Deja de hacer el gilipollas y vuelve a tu mesa, coño!

—…Uay.

No sin antes disculparse con sus compañeros, Nijimura se liberó del yugo de las convenciones sociales y buscó a los mocosos con los que había venido Aomine. Porque esa era otra: aquella era una reunión entre Los Milagros y todo parecía indicar que Nijimura se iba a ver arrastrado hacia ella. Mejor eso que los pesados de su clase.

—¡Mirad a quién traigo! Chúpate esssa, Tetsu, que decías que s’había muerto… ¡Pos está vivo y coleando! —Volvió a reírse— Y tan coleando, que estaba ahí dándolo todo con una…

Aomine por poco se pegó una hostia contra la mesa al intentar sentarse. A Nijimura no le quedó otra que irse a la esquina, justo al lado de Murasakibara y enfrente de Akashi, que estaba…  _dormido_.

—Aka-chin lleva muy mal el alcohol.

—Mira quién fue a hablar, el que está todo rojo. —Nijimura frunció el ceño.

Estaban todos fatal. Akashi durmiendo la mona, Aomine tambaleándose, Kise en actitud demasiado cariñosa con los pobres diablos que estaban a su lado; en otras palabras, Midorima y Momoi. Nijimura habría sentido pena por esos dos diablos si no fuera porque uno estaba más gruñón de lo normal y la otra _también_. De hecho, estaban discutiendo acaloradamente por a saber qué tontería.

—¡¿Por qué no podemos ser todos amigos?! Momocchi, Midorimacchi, daos un beso y haceddd las… las… emm… ¡las paces!

—Cállate, Kise.

—Te vas a callar  _tú_ —dijo una voz ronca.

Nijimura se sobresaltó. ¿Había alguien más ahí?

A ver, en Teikou había alguien que pasaba desapercibido y se dedicaba a ir por ahí asustando al personal. Kuroko, como para no olvidarlo. Ahora bien, ¿por qué la pubertad lo castigó con aquel vozarrón? Nijimura lo buscó con la mirada y ahí, enterrado entre Kise y Momoi, estaba él con unas ojeras de campeonato y una mirada rebosante de frustración.

—Kuroko, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Nijimura.

—Kuro-chin ha tenido un mal día y está enfadado. Mejor que no le hables mucho.

—¡Puto Tetsu!

Y Aomine se volvió a reír.

***

  
Uno de los camareros les pidió educadamente que se marchasen de una buena vez, que llevaban casi dos horas ahí. Los Milagros se levantaron y fueron a trompicones pasillo adelante como si no se estuviesen dejando algo importantísimo en la mesa (además de la dignidad).

—¡Eh, que os olvidáis de Akashi! —exclamó Nijimura mientras robaba un par de pepinillos.

Nadie le hizo caso. Genial, ahora iba a tener que ir por ahí cargando con el cadáver de su excapitán.

***  
  
—¡Vamos a la disco brasileña! —gritó Kise a modo de orden— ¡O al karaoke!

—Yo me voy a casa —contestó Midorima con un mechero en la mano. Cabía suponer que aquello era su objeto de la suerte. Eso o que ahora era fumador.

Mientras los demás discutían adónde ir y qué hacer, Nijimura estaba demasiado ocupado arrastrando a Akashi como para prestar atención. Intentó despertarlo en más de una ocasión, pero el muy puñetero solo gemía y se agarraba aún más a Nijimura.

Había que ver la parte positiva: al menos Akashi no era un armario como Aomine o Murasakibara.

***

Nijimura tuvo que dejar a Akashi en el suelo (aquella ropa tan cara no estaba hecha para chupar asfalto) y todo para cuidar de Aomine mientras vomitaba media vida en la calle. Momoi se puso a llorar. Aquella gente no solo no sabía cómo beber, sino que se emborrachaban raro.

—¡Es todo por mi culpa! Si le hubiese controlado más él ahora… estaría bien…

—Hija, que solo está potando, que no se ha muerto.

Lo que le faltaba, ahora era Momoi la que le agarraba del brazo —y menos mal, porque con aquellos taconazos se iba a caer como no se sujetase a algo— y Aomine el que gimoteaba como un cochinillo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien, Aomine? ¡Y tú, joder, a ver si despiertas!

—Yo sé cómo despertarle —dijo Kuroko (o no, porque a Nijimura le costó entender sus palabras).

—¡¿Y por qué no lo has hecho antes?!

Kuroko hizo un gesto raro con la mano, como si quisiese darse aires de enigmático, y lo único que logró fue parecer aún más tonto a ojos de Nijimura. Tras unos segundos de incertidumbre, se sentó al lado de Akashi, aún durmiendo como un bendito, y le sopló en la oreja.

Akashi abrió los ojos casi automáticamente.

Miró a Nijimura.

Se tocó la sien.

—He viajado en el tiempo… —musitó confundido.

Murasakibara tuvo el mal corazón de darle la razón.

***  
  
Midorima se perdió y Kuroko y Nijimura tuvieron que ir a por él. Estaba buscando su puñetero objeto de la suerte al lado de un prostíbulo.

***  
  
Murasakibara tropezó y se cayó encima de un turista finlandés. Fue Nijimura el que se tuvo que disculpar con la familia de la víctima.

***  
  
Las ganas que tenía Nijimura de salir pitando eran inmensas. Se preguntó si la chica aquella de su clase estaba de verdad interesada en él y qué habría pasado si no se hubiese ido a vivir desventuras con los milagretes.

Se acordó de lo pequeños e inocentes que eran en Teikou con sus gorritos multicolor, sus zumos de melocotón de la marca más barata y su bingo. En cambio ahí estaban ahora: desmadrándose y con mil copas de más. Uno vomitando  _otra vez_ , el otro teorizando acerca de un hipotético viaje en el tiempo, otro ligando con unos mafiosos…

Un momento.

¿¿Kise estaba ligando con unos mafiosos??

***

  
—¡No hacía falta que me hicieses daño, joé!

Encima Kise aún tenía más que decir. Ya era difícil de tolerar estando sobrio, como para encima soportarlo con lo piripi que estaba.

—Te callas, que por poco te metes solito en asuntos turbios. —Nijimura puso una mueca y Aomine se siguió riendo él solo—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

—Esa cara… ¡Esa cara!

—Propongo ir a un  _combini_  a por unos helados.

—Murasakibara —Midorima guardó su mechero en el bolsillo—, son las dos de la mañana.

—Tonto, los  _combini_  abren veinticuatro horas al día.

—¡No lo digo por la hora, mendrugo!

—¡¿A quién llamas mendrugo?!

Esos dos discutían como los idiotas que eran, Momoi suspiraba como si se hubiese resignado a morir y Kuroko luchaba por mantenerse en pie. Eso ya se parecía un poco más a lo que Nijimura recordaba de Teikou, sí.


End file.
